Kisses and Breakfast
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the pure love of newlywed life with Rin and Len. / 2: After a long day of work without seeing any sunlight, all Len wants is nothing more than a kiss from the love of his life... [RinxLen]
1. 1

_**A/N: **_**I know this is not a new chapter of ****_Something Other Than Books_. But I just had to write something filled to the brim with fluff. Once this drabble came to mind, I had to write it.**

* * *

**-:-**

_**Kisses and Breakfast**_

**-:-**

It was one of those mornings where Rin woke and her brain immediately was brought to attention. Once her eyes were opened, she knew that there was no hope of falling back asleep, despite it being her day off. Inwardly groaning, Rin wished for her body to sleep in. However, she knew that was never going to happen, no matter how many times she closed her eyes over and over again. Finally caving, Rin stared at the wall on the opposite end of her bedroom, eyes open.

A smile crossed Rin's lips when she felt a warmth move around her. The arm that was draped over her shifted up her body just ever so slightly from her hip to her waist. Rin's stomach did a little flip at the gesture, inhaling a deep breath. Slowly, she turned over while still underneath the arm that held her and came face to face with her sleeping husband.

Immediately she was filled with envy when she saw that his eyes were still gently closed. The morning light from the sun that peeked from under the sky streamed in and framed the back of his head, illuminating the tips of his golden hair. Rin's heart jumped at the sight. Bringing her hand up from her chest, she set her fingers on the skin of his exposed cheek and gently moved them until her palm rested softly against his face. Rin was sure he was still asleep until a small smirk slanted his mouth.

"Help," he mumbled, "I've fallen in a deep slumber and only a true love's kiss can wake me."

Rin's husband firmly closed his mouth after that, the smirk fading ever so slightly until there was only a ghost of it left. Rin chuckled and inched herself a little closer to him.

"Oh, so now you're Sleeping Beauty, Len?" Rin's voice was still raw from sleep.

With her palm still set on Len's cheek, Rin stroked her thumb in a small half circle against his skin. She then leaned forward, molding her mouth gently over Len's upper lip. He twitched a little in response, sending a shock of warmth through Rin's body, completely banishing all prospects of going back to sleep despite her eyes being closed.

Her kiss was as chaste and sweet as ever, causing Len's heart to pitter patter in giddy flutter. Rin opted to keep the kiss short, but quickly found that Len had other ideas as she felt both of his arms tightly wrap around her just as she was about to pull away. Len swung her up over him, earning a tiny shriek and an angelic giggle into his mouth, to which he softly chuckled. Rin landed on his other side pressed against him, thanks to Len's strength, with her back now facing the window, both lying on their sides.

Len held Rin's kiss a bit longer with her eager compliance, moving his lips over hers smoothly—like velvet, Rin mused. He would suck on her lower lip for a moment, before opening his mouth again to replace where his lips had been before, kissing her over and over again. Moving his hands along her back, he could feel the fabric of his oversized T-shirt Rin wore to bed just beneath his fingertips. Len held her so tightly, that he could feel a steady pound from Rin's heart against his chest, urging him to move on. A grunt rumbled in his throat just before Len pulled away looking into Rin's blue and sleep-deprived eyes before moving his lips to her jaw, where he continued to kiss her, trailing down from her neck to her collarbone. Each time Rin felt a warm, moist peck on her skin, an ember ignited in her stomach until it was a fire set ablaze. She tightened her legs around him, tangling her fingers through the loosened hair on the back of Len's head while deep, arousing breaths passed her mouth.

"Rin, you silly girl," Len murmured between kisses and nuzzles, "I'm Prince Charming."

"Well, that's not how the story goes, Darling," Rin chuckled, slightly breathless.

Rin pushed on him ever so slightly to which Len slowed in response. When he moved his head up, Rin pinched Len's cheek and leaned forward to touch her forehead to his nuzzled his nose. Len pulled her forward, this time bringing her into a heartwarming embrace, smelling the remains of her orange shampoo scent weaved throughout her blonde hair.

"I decided that there was a change in the story. You know, because I say so."

"You're impossible," Rin sighed, but a smile still vividly on her face, "And here all I wanted to do was sleep in.

"Well, since you're awake, can you make me breakfast?"

Rin slapped him on his shoulder, though to Len, it felt more like a tap, "Lazy, go make it yourself!"

Len leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Rin's lips, "Please...?"

Rin puffed her cheek and furrowed her brow, well aware that she had lost. Taking her hand from his shoulder, she brushed the messy fringe on Len's forehead, moving it out from his eyes. After a few seconds, Rin touched her lips to his in a quick peck.

"Fine."

Len murmured a thank you and released Rin so that she could get up. Sliding to the edge of the bed, she swung her legs over, planting her feet on the plush carpet to stand up. She stretched and stroked her fingers through her hair before scrunching up her nose.

"Ugh, I feel icky."

"I think you look absolutely gorgeous," Len smiled.

"Stop joking with me," Rin chuckled, slapping Len's foot that rested under the sheets.

"But I'm not. You take my breath away even when straight out of bed, because I love you down to your rawest form."

Rin considered slapping him again, but after a pause, she walked around the bed to Len's side and leaned in to kiss him again.

"You know the same goes for you, right? I love you even when you're being a stubborn dork."

Len burst into a small laugh just before he brought his arms around Rin again, bringing her into another blissful kiss. She smiled against him, touching her hands to both his cheeks. When Rin felt a slight pull from Len, she giggled and pulled away.

"Len, I just got out of bed to make breakfast. Don't make me get back in to bed."

With that, Len's grip loosened, still smiling towards her. As Rin slowly pulled away, Len kept is touch on her as much as he could, gradually growing more distant until he brushed the tips of her fingertips.

Just as Rin was about to leave the bedroom, she stopped under the door frame and turned back to Len.

"By the way, you're helping me."

Len groaned and slowly rose from the sheets. He set his feet on the carpet before standing on his legs to walk to Rin. She stood waiting for him, folding her arms in a sassy way with his shirt reaching about halfway down her thigh—the look was good on her, he thought. His own shirt fit his body just right, loosely falling just below his hips over some yellow boxers. When Len reached Rin's side, he pinched her thigh, earning a high shriek from her.

A full smirk on Len's face, he cheekily responded, "Only if I get to flirt with you along the way."

That earned him another smack on the shoulder.

* * *

**_A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed! There were several reasons why I wrote this. One, I wanted to practice minimizing cliches as much as possible. Two, I wanted to portray a married couple with a sweet, pure, and unconditional love. Three, I wanted some RinxLen OTP goodness. Also, I _may or may not_ make this into a series of drabbles about Rin and Len as a married couple. It depends on if more ideas come to me.  
**

**Please leave feedback with your thoughts! I'd like to hear what you thought. c:**


	2. 2

_**A/N: **_**I**** decided to make this a series o****f drabbles! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated**_** Something Other Than Books **_**to those of you reading it. I've had a ****CRAZY summer so far! Don't worry, I should get to it soon. The next chapter is almost done. So hopefully this holds you over!**

* * *

_**Kisses and Breakfast**_

_**2**_

_**-:-**_

The only light Len had seen that day was a crack from a distant sunrise and the foggy illumination from the street lamps that he was passing under now. He glanced at the blaring arrangement of numbers and the pair of letters on the dashboard of his car, sinking a little when he read them—12:01 AM. Keeping his right hand on the steering wheel, Len lifted his left hand and brushed back his blonde fringe, the warmth of his fingers easing the slight ache he had in his head. He felt a spot of coolness from the wedding ring on his finger and immediately thought of his wife, returning both hands to the steering wheel and bangs falling back over his forehead.

A whole day at work had separated Len from the love of his life. A day of work plus overtime. The exhaustion of the day left him a little depressed and it didn't help that given the time, his wife would probably be in her pajamas and fast asleep by then. After all, Len had sent a text to her earlier that day telling her not to wait up for him. She had her own job to worry about anyway. However, even though Len didn't want to be a hindrance to her, he couldn't deny that he wanted at least a kiss to put some cheer in his otherwise damp day. But he was willing to wait until the morning if it meant allowing her a full night of rest.

After Len had pulled into a parking space hear his apartment complex, he turned the key in the ignition. As the hum of the engine hummed to silence, Len let out a sigh, his breath fading with the sound of the car. Rubbing his head again, Len grabbed hold of his briefcase in the passenger seat and crawled out of his car. Len's limbs were aching from his long day and the pain only became more apparent when he stood. After locking his car, Len all but hobbled his way home.

As he climbed cement steps, he could just barely hear the whisper of the city—a low sound that was like wind. Everything was asleep and Len could feel his eyelids drooping. When he had finally reached his destination, Len clumsily dug his hand into the pocket of his slacks. The sound of metal keys clinking together began as he pushed a single key into the lock of the door in front of him. The gears inside turned and clicked and Len twisted the doorknob expecting to see complete darkness when opening the door. Instead, there was a faint glow.

She must have left the light on accidentally.

Len stepped in and closed the metal door behind him, peeling off his shoes and jacket. Draping his suit over his arm, he loosened his tie and undid the buckle of his belt, easing his pants so they loosely hung on his thin hips. His body drifting to comfort ever so slightly, he made his way down the hall to turn off the light that his wife had forgotten to turn off...or so he thought.

There was a faint murmur of electronic voices and another flicker of light. Had she forgotten to turn off the TV as well? When Len turned the corner, however, he saw his wife sprawled over their couch, blonde hair messy and tousled and her eyes open. There was great fatigue weighing down her lids, but she was most definitely awake. The moment Len entered the room, her gaze flickered over to him and her mouth curled into a smile.

"Welcome home, Len," Her voice was uneven with weariness.

"Rin, you're still awake? I thought you had to work early tomorrow."

Rin stood up and sauntered her way over to Len, her arms slipping around his neck when she reached him. Arching against him, she leaned in, "Yeah, I do. But that's okay."

Len's heart went into an immediate flutter when Rin's soft, lush lips brushed against his. He immediately responded by molding his mouth around hers. The suit Len had draped over his arm fell to the floor soon after he had lifted his hands to the sides of Rin's head, delving his fingers through her hair. Rin let out a breath, tickling Len's skin as she drew her hands back to his collar to loosen his tie and toss it on the floor. A button popped loose at Rin's movement and Len felt a slight chill of cold air bite at the base of his neck. He reached forward, opening his mouth and closing it on Rin's upper lip when he began to feel her pull away. Realizing that he was nowhere near done. Rin leaned back up against him and gingerly touched her tongue to the inside of Len's lower lip.

Len let out a rough groan, his heart beating even faster at Rin's touch. He began to nudge her back until her calves bumped the edge of the couch. Losing her balance, Rin shrieked and fell back onto the cushions. Her lips were parted from Len's for only a second before he lifted himself over her, enclosing her and wrapping her in an embrace. His kisses were growing faster and more ravenous. The way Len was breathing was almost as if he was running in the middle of a marathon. Rin's fingers were tangled in the hair at the base of his neck, loosening his tightly tied ponytail to it being completely disheveled.

Len didn't have much more energy to carry on his pace, though, because soon his movements inside Rin's mouth slowed and his breaths shifted to uneven heaves. He drooped and his body collapsed on Rin's and he ended up burying his head by her side between her face and the couch cushions. Rin's hands lovingly stroked his back.

"Len...you're kind of heavy..." Rin huffed, also clearly shallow of breath.

"Oh, sorry..."

Len lifted himself off of Rin and righted himself, but he had taken hold of her hand, ushering her up and bringing her to his chest. She happily complied, resting the side of her face on his chest, her ear just over his heart, the sound of its pumps soothing her. Rin's fingers traced from Len's chest to his shoulders and in response, Len would gently place kisses on the top of her head and hug her tighter to himself. The two did not speak for a good minute, listening only to the sound of the distant voices on the television and feeling each other's touches.

Finally, Len spoke, "That was something I definitely needed after today."

"That's what I'm here for," Rin hummed, her eyelids drooping at the soothing sound of Len's heart.

There was a loud stream of laughter from a crowd on the television. However neither responded—it was only the two of them in their world now.

"You're so beautiful, Rin..."

"Mmmmmm..." Rin's voice was barely audible.

Len peeked down at her to find that the weight of her drowsiness finally closed her eyelids. He sighed and kissed her temple before reaching out to the coffee table to grab the remote, keeping Rin close with his other arm. With a click of a button, the show turned off mid sentence and Len tossed the remote to the side.

Len then lifted Rin up into his arms and carried her out of the room as she leaned against his chest, turning off the light with his shoulder on the way out. He carried her down the hall until they reached their bedroom, where he gently placed Rin on her side of the bed. She curled up slightly as Len brought the sheets over her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Feeling the weight of sleep himself, Len peeled off his pants and threw off his shirt over his shoulders, tossing them haphazardly on the floor. Now comfortably in his boxers, he crawled in bed next to Rin and scooted as close as he could to her. Rin responded by nestling herself between Len's lean, yet strong arms. Her lips fell onto his collarbone and she kissed it, earning a small chuckle from Len. His hands drifted to her back and he pulled her a little closer, nuzzling against her.

Shortly after, Len drifted off thinking about nothing other than Rin's soft movement against him and how his day couldn't have ended more perfectly.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**My intention with these drabbles is to kill you completely with diabetes. Be sure to leave me your feedback of what you think!**


End file.
